


Naruto's coming of love.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Changed by love. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, School Life, Yaoi, hardyaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto moves to a new town away from his previous friends, he enrolls in a new school just a day before prom. With his habit of wanting to have sexual relations with every guy he thinks is cute or attractive for the sake of self pleasure - he meets a boy named Sasuke who will change him in a way he didn't think he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> \- Very explicit sex scenes.  
> \- Sasunaru.  
> \- No idea if this will be ongoing.  
> \- I'm writing this because there needs to be more hardcore sasunaru in the world.  
> \- written in "narration".  
> \- Naturally - It changes the actual backstory of the characters from naruto... It is a fanfic after all...  
> \- Literally the other characters from naruto besides his friends, (elders, teachers, etc.) are just put in for the sake of me being too lazy to make this original lol.. I.E "Mrs. Kurenai"  
> \- Bashing language, But don't worry it'll play out.

"Just another town" - I mean that what I've always told myself, moving constantly hasn't been a shock or inconvenience in along time. My dad keeps taking job offers in other cities and since both my parents believe that large cities are no place for a teen to grow up, I'm stuck in the closest small town alone. I mean It's been like this for 2 years, I'm capable of handling myself... At least they're paying for my housing and food expenses. 

But still I've had to switch schools again, I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing if I didn't bother making friends at this one, I'm just going to move again.

My new teacher greeted me, I can already tell people here are going to be oddly nice. - She said her name was 

Mrs. Kurenai: Class, we have a new student. As a tradition at this school, Naruto please introduce yourself! 

What a weird thing tradition, oh well might as well get it over with.  
"My name is Naruto, I'm 17, and I'm here because my parents rather me grow up in a town, rather than with them in a city.. Oh yeah and since I probably won't be here for more than a few month, I might as well tell you all that I am openly gay." 

The whole classroom was in shock after that last detail, not that I really care. I mean I have no intention of making friends, once I'm 18 I can just live where I want and actually make friends, but I doubt I will be here long enough to do that. So no point in created more bonds right?

"Well, that last detail was interesting.. But you are still human and we are all equal." Mrs. Kurenai said with a nervous laugh. 

Well moving on from that interesting first impression, I've already finished this grade at my previous school, so I really have no reason to be here for the rest of the school year, but it's not like I have anything else to do. Maybe I can just check out the guys here without any consequences, It's always funny watching them feel awkward as I basically undress them with my eyes haha. Maybe I'll do the same, during prom tomorrow.

One thing truly interesting happen today though, I met an interesting guy, I can already tell he will be my next "temporary lover".

Sasuke walks up and shoves Naruto into the lockers as he was casually walking through the halls.*

Naruto: Uhm... Ow? what's your deal?  
Sasuke: So you're a fag, this school has no place for someone like you, go die in a hole and burn in- Naruto: God damn you're attractive!  
Sasuke: Wait W-What?? Don't say things like that to me, I'm not interested in guys like you are!

He says that but his face turned bright red, normally I say that to bashers to get them to run off, his reaction is certainly interesting..

Sasuke: Stop staring at me like that, what the hell!  
Naruto: Prom is tomorrow right?  
Sasuke: Yeah, but don't think about going, no one would want you there after that introduction in class. Like I said people like you have no place here.  
Naruto: Judging by that face I'd say you want me to go..

Just as expected his face turned even more red, I'm honestly just screwing with him, but I wouldn't mind blowing off another homophobe that confronts me.

"Say no more I'll be there, I have no intentions of dancing or socializing with the rest of the school so I'll be in the bathroom waiting. Meet me there if you actually want to fuck, oh and btw the homophobic mask is beyond easy to see through." Before he could reply I cut him off with that, that was by far my highlight of the day, he was left speechless that was so good. 

But I don't actually know if that homophobic attitude was really to cover up him being in the closet, or he was just shocked that I'd say that so abruptly. Oh well, I guess I will wait and see if he actually shows up tomorrow. I really wouldn't mind letting him embrace his gay with me.

But for now I'll head home and play video games, not much point in spending the rest of the day here.

I get home and play video games, until it gets so late that I pass out. Not a whole lot to do, that's basically what I've done with my afternoons for as long as I can remember so I'm fairly content. I often do wake up in the middle of the night, to go to the bathroom and stroke one off. 

Sasuke huh.... WELP wouldn't be the first time I rubbed one off to the thought of a random good looking guy, YOLO..

The next day*

Hmm instead of going to school I guess I'll just stay home, I'm not gaining anything by going there this year anyways.   
I guess I'll just play video games like always..... *stomach growls* Oh.. Yeah I need to buy food.... It can't be helped, I guess I'm heading off to the store.  
There should be a grocery store a couple blocks away. At least there should be, I mean every tiny ass town I've lived in has a store of some sorts just around the corner.   
If I just drive I'm sure I'll find one.

I drove around for awhile, that stupidly catchy song always plays when I'm in the car - It's like a curse...   
"Making my way downtown, walking fast..." "..." "God damn it."

Whilst fiddling with the radio to find a song that wasn't written by satan himself, a Tux rental place caught my eye - and inside was Sasuke..  
I slowed down to stare, I wonder what girl he's taking to prom... If it's that Sakura chick I will label him the most basic being to ever exist.   
Wait... why does it even matter? I was just screwing with him when I told him to meet me in the bathroom, and I'm just going to see if he would.

Anyways where on God's green earth is a store.... 

After finally discovering a store, I just bought some ramen and went home. My parent give me enough money to buy stakes and other extravagant food, but I really couldn't care less. I don't need to be fancy like them. 

In other news It took me well over an hour to find that damn store, I guess this town is bigger than I thought. I'll just pass the time eating ramen, and playing video games until everyone starts converging onto the school to start their equivalent of a satanic ritual that is "Prom". When do these things even start? Oh.. The school texted me telling me the time to come.

It's still a few hours away, I guess I'll just keep playing this game until then. I don't own a tux and I am not going to get one, I do have very nice dress clothes to blend in with the ushers at least. I have no intentions of dancing I just wan't to see if he shows up then I'm gone.

Time passes*

This game Is exhausting, how is are you suppose to beat half of these levels? Well just in time for a rage quit, It's time to get ready and go lurk the men's bathroom of the school  
I'll probably just play on my phone for entertainment, If he doesn't show up within 30min then I'll just leave, I've wasted too much energy taking this experiment too seriously.

Looking at myself in the mirror.... I probably overdressed for this... Whatever the possibility of his D is worth it, I think...

Time passes and I made my way to the bathroom, and waited.  
Sasuke finally arrived, I actually waited an hour, I guess I was too occupied with my phone to realize. 

Naruto: Well I guess you actually came, I'm shocked, I guess you were just hiding behind that fake attitude. No worries, we don't have to do anything, I just came to see if you'd come. I'll be on my way.

Sasuke: Wait. 

Naruto: ? 

Naruto: Do you actually want me to blow you?

Sasuke: If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you.

Naruto: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

We headed to the farthest stall, It was up against a wall. Perfect for what we were about to do.  
Surprisingly his face was bright red, I can't imagine someone as attractive as him not being comfortable with sex...   
He was pretty hesitant so I moved this along by making him strip, It took awhile, that damn obnoxious tux.  
by the time I got his pants off he was already pretty hard, I guess he is gay after all.

I pulled down his briefs and started stroking his dick, he was pretty big already, but I could tell he wasn't fully hard yet.  
I started licking his tip, and playing with his balls. It didn't take him long to start precuming, looking up at him he was looking away the whole time.  
After teasing him for awhile, he was rock hard - Not to mention pretty hung too - I couldn't keep either of us waiting any longer, I wrapped my lips around his dick, and took as much as I could, I moved my tongue back and forth while blowing him, for whatever reason I wanted to keep hearing him moan. All I could think about was pleasing him all the ways I know how to. Is there something special about this guy? 

His moans kept getting louder and louder, as I kept sucking him and licking his shaft.   
"Keep it down, someone could hear you." I told him.  
"I-I'm going to cum..." He moaned.

I wrapped my lips around his dick one last time as he shot his load into my mouth, I couldn't help but swallow it all...

He sat there for awhile catching his breath, I couldn't get enough, I had to clean up his dick that was still dripping cum.  
After that he redressed and his face was still red, and he couldn't bare to look at me.

Naruto: From all those facial expression, and how you've been acting. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a virgin. 

Sasuke: Then you'd be right...

My face about turned red... I didn't understand my feelings, I've had sexual experiences with virgins before, why did that make me blush?

Sasuke: See you around... Naruto...

... You're special indeed... Sasuke...


	2. Feelings come and go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is pestered by emotions of sasuke, causing worst case scenarios in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 150 reads In just a few days! more than anything else I've posted. (which makes me feel sad lol..) So here's part 2. This ones a little more love story development then random meet fucks so, hopefully its just as enjoyed.  
> Also it's a little shorter my bad, I winged it whereas part 1 was planned and thought out.
> 
> Generic notes:  
> \- Very explicit sex scenes.  
> \- Sasunaru.  
> \- No idea if this will be ongoing.  
> \- I'm writing this because there needs to be more hardcore sasunaru in the world.  
> \- written in "narration".  
> \- Naturally - It changes the actual backstory of the characters from naruto... It is a fanfic after all...  
> \- Literally the other characters from naruto besides his friends, (elders, teachers, etc.) are just put in for the sake of me being too lazy to make this original lol.. I.E "Mrs. Kurenai"  
> \- Bashing language, But don't worry it'll play out.

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and I had that interaction In the men's bathroom, and well... I think he's been avoiding me.  
I mean there's hardly a reason for me to care, I'm with guys all the time. But he's been in my head ever since he said he was a virgin.  
A blowjob isn't really "sex" and a lot of people don't even consider it as that either, but If he was saving himself or something I could see why he would be acting like this.

Should I get him something? ... No that's lame, and besides I never gotten any of the other guys anything. There's no point in being that generous, especially if he is avoiding me...  
Ugh whatever, I'll just move on with my life, dwelling on this is pointless I'll be moving in a few months anyways. I might as well keep going to school to see if he's willing to confront me, I doubt it though.

I head over to the school and take the regular classes - boring as always - But I still can't stop myself from worrying if Sasuke will show up or not, I mean he probably will right?  
He wouldn't go and switch schools or something would he? I haven't seen him around in the last two weeks, does he even go here anymore?  
Damn it why am I so worried about this?!

I guess I have no other choice but to listen to music to calm my thoughts for the time being. If he's not in the cafeteria later today then I'll just go home, I really can't believe I've wasted 2 weeks going to this school all day when I'm technically already on my senior year. I just want to relax and prepare for the next move.. If Sasuke isn't man enough to even enter the same room as me then whatever.

(Time passes to lunch, Naruto waits for the majority of the time in the cafeteria and a conversation strikes up.)

Random kids:  
"Have you noticed that Sasuke hasn't been around for the last few weeks?

Yeah, I mean he's Mr. Popular did something happen?

People are saying it's that Naruto kid, he seemed to not be able to stand him, maybe he changed schools to get away from him.

Maybe you're right."

... Great so I guess I did scare him away from this school, well whatever. I can't be bothered with an In the closet kid anyway, they're no fun.  
I'm going to just get out of here then, that's really a dick move on his part though.

Storming out while looking down I didn't notice I was about to run into someone.  
Guess who it was.

"Could you watch where the hell you're going I'm kinda in a ticked off mood right now" I said while picking myself off the ground and brushing myself off.

"... You were the one looking down..."

My heart stopped for a split second, I was suddenly shocked to hear that voice.

"S-Sasuke??" I said looking up.

Sasuke: "Were you expecting someone else to run into you and knock you down? Because I can go..."

What is this feeling that's coming over me? Seeing his face is overwhelming me with a weird feeling of joy, did I actually.... miss him?

Naruto: "W-Where have you been I haven't seen you around school..."

Sasuke: "I didn't know I was suppose to inform you that I had to miss school."

Naruto: "What's with the attitude, you're starting to make me want to smack you."

Sasuke "*Sigh* I'm sorry... It's just that I've been having to deal with a lot, but if you've been looking for me I'd assume you needed to tell me something..."

Naruto: "Um... Not really no..."  
What the hell is wrong with me? I went from annoyed to feeling all weird again...

Sasuke: "Well then I have to go collect my missed homework, I'll see you around."

 

... His voice, the smell of him passing by me right now, why are these feelings erupting... my face turned bright red, I couldn't think for that moment. All I wanted to do was one thing....

Naruto: "Sasuke... wait..."  
I said while grabbing his hand.  
Sasuke: "What is it?"  
Naruto: "....."

I turned to him with my face still red, as soon as he saw he started blushing too.  
Naruto: "Kiss me..."

after a few seconds of hesitation he leaned in and kissed me, after we pulled away, I grabbed his shirt and laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me...

You really are something else Sasuke....


	3. let me experience you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto flustered about his feelings for sasuke, until Sasuke takes him to a place to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00   
> It's short, sorry I winged this. 
> 
> \- Very explicit sex scenes.  
> \- Sasunaru.  
> \- No idea if this will be ongoing.  
> \- I'm writing this because there needs to be more hardcore sasunaru in the world.  
> \- written in "narration".  
> \- Naturally - It changes the actual backstory of the characters from naruto... It is a fanfic after all...  
> \- Literally the other characters from naruto besides his friends, (elders, teachers, etc.) are just put in for the sake of me being too lazy to make this original lol.. I.E "Mrs. Kurenai"  
> \- Bashing language, But don't worry it'll play out.

*The next morning in naruto's bathroom.  
We kissed... We fucking kissed... I can't believe it. His lips were so soft, his body pressed against mine holding me tight...  
I'm blushing now just thinking about it... It wasn't a dream right? this actually happen didn't it? Damn it, I'm getting so flustered over this, why is he special?  
Why is he able to make me feel like this, I've never cared about a meet fuck before.. But now all I can think about is us kissing, being close... Cuddling...  
Cuddling? God fucking damn it he really has me now doesn't he? (Naruto hunches over his bathroom sink, covers his face and laughs at himself) I can't believe this.

*looking back up at the mirror at himself.  
Should I ask him out? I mean I've never had a boyfriend before, What do i do? Get him flowers, chocolate?? - No... Guys aren't into that.  
*Glancing over at his phone to look at the time  
Damn It school is going to start soon I got to get ready, ... Should I look nice for Sasuke? (Naruto drags out a bunch of nice looking clothes from the closet.)  
No, No, No, No, These are all formal clothes from when my dad would drag me to me to some Important Business event. Ugh why do I even care what I wear in-front of him, I doubt he'd be impressed by it. Maybe I should save one of these nicer outfits for one of our dates... ... ... Did I just say that? Please kill me someone ...  
*Buzz Buzz* (Phone vibrating)  
Huh? A text from Sasuke, how did he even get my number?  
"Meet me before school starts across town" The fuck? That's vague as hell. He sent directions to some place ages away from the school.. I wonder what it's about. Well I haven't got long before school starts so I need to head over there now.  
*Naruto quickly throws on a casual shirt and pants and heads out to the direction Sasuke sent him.*  
Naruto meets up with Sasuke at the direction he sent him across town, finding Sasuke in an abandoned parking lot alone leaning against the front of his car waiting.

S-Sasuke? Why are we out here in the middle of no where?  
Sasuke: "Park you car in this lot, and come with me in mine."  
Naruto: "Uh?? Why, where are we going?"  
Sasuke: "Don't worry about it just get in" He said while walking back around to the drivers seat.

This.. Is weird... but I guess I'll go with him.  
*Getting In the car, Sasuke starts the engine and begins driving off with Naruto in the passengers seat. After a few min it becomes obvious that they're driving out of town completely.

Naruto: "W-Where are we going, we're leaving town. There's nothing but forest out here, are you going to kill me out here or something?" he said sarcastically.  
Sasuke: "Well that'd be one way to get rid of you."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Sasuke: "I'm kidding, you'll see in a minute we're almost there."

*A few more minutes pass. Sasuke pulls over on the side of the road, seemingly in the middle of no where.

Sasuke: "We're here come on."  
Naruto: "No way! you seriously are going to murder me out in the woods!"  
Sasuke: "Shut up and come on!"  
Naruto: "Fine..."

Naruto gets out of the car and follows sasuke, through a faint dirt path after moving through the first layer of trees.  
after following the path for awhile they reach a massive river shinning from the sunlight, and just a before it is a blanket and a basket.

Naruto: "W-What is this place" shocked by the view.  
Sasuke: "This river cuts through most of the a majority of the woods around the town. I come here when i need to get away. I figured it'd be a nice spot for our first date"  
Naruto: "D-Date?"  
Sasuke: "The day when we kissed I couldn't get it out of my head, kissing you was the most natural and amazing thing I've ever experienced. I want to keep experiencing things like that with you. Will you take the time to have this proper date with me?"

*Naruto not knowing what to say, grabs Sasuke and kisses him. After pulling away nartuo covers his face and turning away because he's now blushing.

Sasuke: "I guess that's a yes" He said smiling.

*Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him to the picnic area he had set up. The two boys talked, laughed, kissed, held each other until the middle of the afternoon. Naruto only being able to think one thing;

"You really are making me....  
...love you"


End file.
